


Crazy For You

by leobrat



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a huge, hairy loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy For You

**Author's Note:**

> Direct AU tag to the end of 6.09 (_Sympathy For The Devil_).

Owen had never bought Brooke a present before three weeks ago. Before, when they were dating, there wasn't a movie ticket, dinner, coffee or ice cream he'd let her pay for, but he'd never actually gone out to a store and picked out something pretty and wrapped it up to hand to her, or leave on her doorstep or in her mailbox. And in the past three weeks, he'd bought every color of Gerber daisies, seven different boxes of Godivas and all kinds of neat little things he thought Brooke Davis might like. The last one he hadn't given to her yet, though, not the delicate gold cross that had been his Christening gift from his grandmother and he'd worn on a chain around his neck when he was a baby. It was wrapped and in his top drawer, but he hadn't given it to her.

And it didn't seem likely that he was going to, either. Not when he wasn't a priority for her…and likely never would be.

And so here he was, by himself on his couch, because he couldn't go out partying with the guys after a win. And he didn't have a beautiful family to go home to. He was sure Nathan was probably laughing and playing with his son, and later on…Haley would make him forget all about the bruises he got on the court tonight.

And he was all by himself. Like some huge, hairy loser.

And he didn't even have anything to eat in the house, because he'd spent the afternoon talking himself out of a streaking charge at the Tree Hill Police Department, instead of grocery shopping. Owen sighed, and was just reaching for a bag of chips when he heard a knock at his front door. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was past midnight. There was _no one_ he could think of who would come by at this hour.

Especially not the gorgeous brunette who stood on the other side of the door when he opened it, looking just a little shy and hesitant, and poorly concealing a shopping bag behind her. "It's, um…..pepperoni and pineapple," she said, presenting the bag with a flourish.

"Huh?" he answered, not sure if he'd been knocked in the head too many times tonight and this was all some awesome dream. Because if it was, he hoped it was going to get pretty sexy in a minute.

"Pizza and pie," she answered, looking down at her perfectly pedicured toes. And then he noticed that she had changed since the slam ball game. She'd looked hot as hell in those jeans earlier, but now she was wearing some teeny, tiny, silky black dress and strappy spiked heels (that still didn't make her any taller than three inches below his shoulder). Brooke Davis had broke out the big guns for him.

She looked up at him and smiled, gently setting the bag down at her feet, between them. "Look….I'm twenty-two years old. And I've run a Fortune 500 company, and…well, I lost it, too, but that's not really the point. I'm foster mothering a kid that is _seven_ years younger than me, I'm still dealing with being attacked-"

Now _that_ was news to him, but before he could even open his mouth, she put up a hand to stop him. "Right, we didn't cover that. Not now." He swallowed hard. They _would_ get back to that. "The point is, yeah, I've got a lot of stuff going on. And…I probably always will. But, see, the thing is, Owen Murello, I'm kind of Super Woman."

Owen sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Dammit, it was distracting to listen to her when she looked like that. "Brooke…you're totally right. I think you're amazing, and you look beautiful tonight," he chuckled. "Hell, you always do. But…I don't know what you're trying to say."

She grinned and almost looked like she was taking a deep breath, and Owen felt truly taken back that he might have made Brooke Davis nervous about something. She rested a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him, straight in the eye. "What I'm trying to say, Owen, is that I can be a role model to Sam, and get my company up and running again…and still have time to fall in love." She paused, letting both of them take in the effect of what she'd just said, which seemed just as much a surprise to herself as it was to him. "And that I'm crazy about you." He sucked in his breath, and she was coming closer, both arms going around his neck and she had that sly glint in her eyes. She had him where she wanted him- and he was right where he wanted to be. "I told you I would come crawling back. And what do you know, I didn't even last two hours. Don't tell anyone. You'll ruin my reputation."

Owen let out the shaky breath he was holding. "Your secrets are safe with me, Brooke Davis." He pulled her close, finally allowing himself to take her in his arms, but he didn't kiss her. It felt far too nice to just hold her tight against him, warm and supple, and he rested his cheek against her hair. He had never known anything so soft.

She tilted her head to whisper in his ear, "So now you know what's underneath all the clothes."

And it was better than he'd ever dreamed.


End file.
